


Твои глаза — как свет во тьме

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blue Eyes, F/M, M/M, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Твои глаза — как свет во тьме.В души зеркальном лабиринтеЯ мира ищущий Тесей —Не может и не хочет выйти.
Relationships: Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham, Male Courier/Joshua Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Твои глаза — как свет во тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Light in the darkness — eyes of yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595496) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Твои глаза — как свет во тьме.  
В души зеркальном лабиринте  
Я мира ищущий Тесей —  
Не может и не хочет выйти.

Холодный взгляд — как неба синь,  
Затишье перед ураганом.  
Полет с распятья до святынь,  
И грома бой раздует рану.

В глуби зрачков течет река,  
Как Вавилон, чиста-порочна.  
Ко дну отправив труп врага,  
Плывешь наверх из длинной ночи.

Синеет пламя у костра,  
Пожар — надежда для заблудших.  
Запнешься — выгорит дотла,  
А прыгнешь — сам себя потушит.


End file.
